Fantasy Hearts School
by DaggaDiAlexandros
Summary: Un mélange entre Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts et la réalité ... Quand un petit groupe d'adolescents remarque l'étrange attitude d'un homme sur son balcon tout les matins, leurs vies risquent d'être à tout jamais bouleversées ... PS : La personne sur son balcon est tiré d'un fait réel que j'ai connu ! C'est pas génial ce qu'on voyait avant d'aller en cours, croyez moi ...
1. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I :**

Elsa et Lisa, deux sœurs, venaient d'arriver dans leur nouvelle ville : La Cité Du Crépuscule. Elle venaient d'emménager ici suite au divorce de leurs parents. Les jeunes allaient donc habiter ici, avec leur mère, loin de leur ancienne ville. La maison se trouvait non-loin du centre-ville, dans un quartier qui paraissait calme.

Accoudée à la fenêtre de la voiture, Elsa entendait sa sœur assise sur la banquette arrière s'exciter de tout ce qu'elle voyait. A côté d'elle, sa mère, une grande femme au large sourire, lui demanda :

« Alors, Elsa, comment tu trouves notre nouvelle ville ?

On vient à peine d'arriver, alors comment je pourrais déjà critiquer ? Répondit-elle, le regard toujours porté sur les nombreux bâtiments. »

Sa mère ne répondit rien. Elle continua tranquillement sa route. Même Lisa semblait s'être calmée. Soudain, sa mère freina d'un coup sec. Se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Elsa regarda en face d'elle. En plein milieu de la route, se trouvait un jeune garçon. Un sourire aux lèvres, il regardait de ses magnifiques yeux azur dans leur direction. Sa mère s'excusa et le garçon reprit son chemin.

« Je l'avais pas vu … commenta-t-elle. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pus le remarquer !

Sa mère prit ensuite un chemin étroit. Ce dernier déboucha sur une petite allée remplie d'arbres en fleurs. La mère des deux jeunes filles s'arrêta enfin devant une maison.

« Nous sommes arrivées ! S'exclama-t-elle

Youpi ! »

Lisa avait beau avoir quatorze ans, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle en avait quatre … Soupirant, Elsa sortit à son tour de la voiture. Elle leva ses yeux châtains vers la maison. Au moins, il y avait un étage, ce qui signifiait qu'elle serait presque tranquille. Sa mère ouvrit la maison et leur présenta les pièces du bas. Elle passa ensuite à l'étage. La mère proposa à ses filles de choisir leurs chambres. Bien évidemment, la jeune prit celle la plus éloignée, au fond à droite du couloir. Disant à sa mère qu'elle venait de choisir, Elsa retourna à la voiture pour commencer à monter ses cartons dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle ouvrit le coffre et prit un carton. Bizarrement, elle crut voir énormément de regards posés sur elle. Ce n'était pas étonnant. De nouvelles personnes dans un quartier aussi calme ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçue.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son travail, Elsa alla s'installer sur la terrasse. La journée touchait déjà presque à sa fin. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Tout à coup, la jeune fille remarqua une personne devant le portillon. Elle agita la main pour dire bonjour et s'exclama :

« T'es nouvelles ? C'est si rare de croiser des nouveaux dans cette ville !

Ah … Euh … Oui …

Approche ! Je vais pas te manger, tu sais ! »

Soupirant, la jeune fille s'approcha de son interlocuteur. Au moins, elle pourrait mieux le voir. Lorsqu'elle fut devant son portillon, Elsa remarqua une jeune fille blonde aux yeux châtains. La jeune fille blonde regarda la jeune fille brune d'un regard espiègle.

« Je me présente. Je m'appelle Emilie, et toi ?

Je m'appelle Elsa.

Oh ! Ma pauvre ! Ça doit doit pas être facile à porter, comme prénom …

Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune, les sourcils froncés

Ben, Elsa, comme '' La Reine Des Neiges '' !

Ah, si ce n'est que ça … »

Un léger blanc s'installa. La jeune fille allait dire à Emilie qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Tu veux que je te montre un peu la ville ?

Hum … Je dois demander à ma mère. Attends-moi ici ! »

Elsa ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle maison et hurla :

« Maman ! J'ai fini de vider la voiture ! Je peux aller faire un tour en ville ?! »

Une voix venu de l'étage lui répondit alors :

« Oui ! Mais emmène ta sœur avec toi ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Lisa dévala les escaliers en courant, manquant de tomber face à la dernière marche. Retenant un fou rire, Elsa retourna dehors, suivit par sa sœur.

« Ma mère veut que je m'emmène ma sœur …

Ah … C'est pas grave. »

La fille brune ouvrit le petit portail et fit signe à Lisa de passer. Emilie et elle se présentèrent rapidement.

La visite fut plutôt rapide. Elle leur montra les différents lieux dans lesquels ses amis et elle aimaient se retrouver. Soudain, la fille blonde s'arrêta près d'un parc.

« Quand on parle du loup ! Lança-t-elle. Je vais faire les présentation ! HEY ! »

Près d'elles, un petit groupe de trois adolescents discutaient à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils levèrent tout les trois la tête. Remarquant Emilie, ils sourirent en lui faisant signe de venir. Emilie se précipita vers eux, suivit par Elsa et Lisa.

« Aqua ! Terra ! Tifa ! Vous auriez put prévenir que vous sortiez !

Désolée, répondit une fille aux cheveux bleus coupés courts. En réalité, je faisais juste une balade avec Terra quand Tifa nous a rejoins.

Oh ! Vous avez pas à vous excuser, alors. »

La fille aux longs cheveux bruns sourit en direction des deux sœurs.

« Vous êtes nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle

Oh ! Oui ! Faut que je vous présente ! »

Elsa s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle amie :

« Je peux me présenter toute seule. Dit-elle. Je m'appelle Elsa, et vous ?

Moi, c'est Tifa ! Se présenta la fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

Je m'appelle Aqua. Dit la fille aux cheveux bleus.

Terra. Lâcha le garçon aux cheveux châtains mi-long qui tenait Aqua par la main. »

Ces deux là étaient en couple. C'était évident.

« Cloud et Zack ne sont pas ici ? Demanda Emilie. »

Tifa secoua négativement la tête.

« Je voulais voir Cloud, compléta cette dernière, mais je ne sais pas où il est. Peut-être avec Zack … ?

Ah. Désolée, Elsa, mais les deux derniers ne sont visiblement pas là aujourd'hui. T'inquiètes pas, on les verra peut-être demain.

D'ailleurs, Emilie, ça me fais penser. Demain nous allons au manoir hanté. On compte toujours sur toi ? Demanda Aqua

Bien évidemment ! Assura-t-elle

Manoir Hanté ? Répéta Elsa

Ah, oui ! Tu viens d'arriver, je l'oublie toujours. On raconte qu'il y aurait un manoir hanté quelque part en ville. Et demain nous y allons avec tout le groupe. Hé … et si tu venais ?

Je ne sais pas …

Allez ! Viens ! Ça va être drôle ! Assura Tifa, prenant Elsa par le bras.

Bon, d'accord.

Et en même temps, tu pourra rencontrer Zack et Cloud. Rajouta Aqua.

Échangeant quelques regards complices, Emilie entraîna sa nouvelle amie loin des trois adolescents. Tout à coup, Elsa regarda partout autours d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Emilie

Je vous plus Lisa … Attends, je l'appelle ! »

La jeune fille sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable. Elle chercha le numéro de sa sœur dans ses contact. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle l'appela. Après deux ou trois sonneries, sa sœur finit par répondre.

« T'es où ?! L'engueula Elsa

Je suis rentrée parce que tu t'occupais pas de moi !

Ah. Dis à maman que j'arrive. »

La jeune fille raccrocha et rentra son téléphone dans sa poche. Vus qu'elles étaient voisines, les deux amies rentrèrent ensembles. Emilie lui parla un petit peu des deux autres garçons. De ce qu'elle avait retenu, Cloud était plutôt renfermé, tandis que Zack demeurait très optimiste. Plus sa nouvelle amie parlait d'eux, plus elle avait envie de les rencontrer.

Quand Elsa ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle maison, une douce odeur d'épices et de fromages lui parvint aux narines. La jeune fille se laissa conduire par cette délicieuse odeur jusqu'au salon. Sur la table se trouvait deux succulentes pizza. Elsa s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle prit une part de pizza, au chorizo, sa mère la questionna :

« Déjà des amis ?

Oui. Quatre. D'ailleurs, je sors en ville avec eux demain.

Bien. Au fait, vos lits ne sont pas encore montés, alors vous dormirez sur vos matelas. »

A cette annonce, Lisa laissa tomber sa part de pizza jambon fromage. Elle n'aimait pas dormir au sol, mais bon ...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour.

Ce message s'adresse à tout ceux qui suivaient cette fanfiction. Je vous annonce que, malgré le fait que je l'ai abandonnée, j'ai décidé de la reprendre. Mais par sur ce compte. Je n'ai désormais plus qu'un seul compte principal : La Colombe Metallique. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à annoncer. À bientôt, je l'espère !


End file.
